


Power

by mythikos



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alive Camille O'Connell, Alive Elijah Mikaelson, Alive Klaus Mikaelson, Alternative Universe - Mafia, Bisexual Hope Mikaelson, Dark Hope Mikaelson, Dark Josie Saltzman, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, Full Tribrid Hope, No Handon, Organized Crime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Josie Saltzman, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythikos/pseuds/mythikos
Summary: This is an AU, both the Mikaelsons and the Salzamns/Parkers are apart of crime syndicates.  Josie and Lizzie go to make a deal with Klaus and his family.I really want a full Tribrid Hope and Dark Josie power couple thing so this what I came up with.(This summary sucks, but it's 1 am and I can't think of anything to write without spoiling it.)
Relationships: Hayley Marshall/Elijah Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Klaus Mikaelson/Camille O'Connell, Milton "MG" Greasley/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 18
Kudos: 97





	1. The Mikaelsons and the Saltzmans/Parkers

**Author's Note:**

> I'm stuck on how to continue my other stories at the moment so I'll be writing this story that has been stuck in my head for a while, as I try to get inspiration for my other stories. I am continuing 'A Tale To Be Told' and 'Beautifully Bright', but updating will most likely be slower.

**The Mikaelsons**

The king of the ‘underworld’, may not be the devil, but he is seen as such. His family have been around for a thousand years, and they were the first of their kind. They have faced armies, yet the only enemy they have unequivocally had was a father without love. They had travelled the world before the world had yet to be, discovered, yet they have only ever had one home. New Orleans. In the city of jazz, Niklaus Mikaelson met three significant people that became apart of his family; Marcellus Gerard, a young boy who became something of a son to him and later became a man he admired. Klaus, years later met Andrea Labinair, also known as Hayley Marshall, the Queen of the Cresent Pack and the protectors of New Orleans. She is also a descendant of one of the original werewolves and the kin of the Hollow. She later became the mother of Klaus’ child and one of the first unsired hybrids in history. In New Orleans, he also met his true and epic love, Cami O’Connell, who later became his Queen. 

The Mikaelson name is the definition of power. To the supernatural world, they were the unseen monsters under the bed and to the mortal world, they were the family of the oldest and utmost powerful business empire and the tenacious crime syndicate in history. 

Hope Andrea Mikaelson, the heir to the Mikaelson and Labonair dynasty, and the worlds first and only Tribrid: witch, werewolf and vampire. Hope loves her family more than anything, just as they do her. Hope until the age of fifteen hadn’t unlocked any side of herself beside her witch powers. When she turned fifteen, she lashed out in anger, and the wrong person came by at the wrong time, which ended up with her unlocking her wolf side. When she was twenty-one, someone wanting to make the Mikaelsons hurt, tore out her, activating her vampire side, and she became a full Tribrid. 

The thing about the Mikaelson family, the reason they hold so much power, is all because of a promise they made a thousand years ago.

‘Always & Forever’.

**Saltzman/Parker**

The Gemini Coven has been in power for around a hundred years and has been a rival of the Mikaelsons for the last fifty years, however in the last twenty-five years, since Alaric Saltzman came into power the conflict between the two crime families has gotten worse. 

The Gemini Coven are old in their ways and believe that only men should be in charge. Of course, some people don’t accept the old way, non more than Alaric’s wife, Josette Laughlin and their twin girls, Josette, Josie, Parker and Elizebeth, Lizzie, Parker. 

Alaric Saltzman is a terrible husband and father. He sees his daughters as weapons and his wife as nothing more than something to get and maintain his status within the Gemini crime family. When Josie and Lizzie were old enough and able to walk, Alaric started training and moulding them into the perfect weapon, the perfect torture device.

After the years of training and moulding, the twins became known throughout the supernatural world, as the ‘Mistresses of Death’, although their powers were unknown to most, as the years went on the Siphoners got given more and more names. However, Josie and Lizzie never cared for their reputation or the whispers spoken as they did their job. They just did what they had to do. 

So when they came up with the plan with their mother, Josette, they were just, doing what they had to do.


	2. A Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mikaelsons get presented with a deal, and Klaus meets with an old friend that no one knew about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my 3rd write up of this chapter. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy

The sun was setting, creating an orange glow over New Orleans, the sound of Jazz flowing through the streets. Sat inside the dining room, around the table, in The Abattoir, the Mikaelsons spoke of tales of a time long forgotten to most and laughs were shared as they ate their dinner. The Mikaelsons as they talked with one and another- looked nothing like the monsters they prevailed to be. However, the peace that laid upon the compound got disrupted by Kaleb, a vampire in the Mikaelson's inner circle. Kable came into the room and walked over to the head of the family. He whispered something into Klaus Mikaelson's ear. Although most around the table had supernatural hearing, they did not listen to what the vampire was saying. The two spoke in hushed tones. After the conversation was over, Kable withdrew from the room while Klaus stood from his chair, signalling this family to follow him.

When the Mikaelsons made it to Klaus' office, two women sat in front of the desk; one with brunette hair and one with blond. Before any of Niklaus' family members could question anything, the brunette woman rose from her seat. When she turned around, she was brought into a hug by the original hybrid. This action surprised everyone else in the room, including the other stranger. What caught the young tribrids attention, not only, was the hug she received, but also the beauty of the woman. The woman's eyes had withstood an almost emptiness to them; they also held such magnetism. Magnetism, that drew in the tribrid.  
Withdrawing from the short hug, Niklaus spoke to the young woman, "What are you doing here, love?"   
"I have to agree with that, what are we doing here, Josie? This idea is stupid." The blond woman spoke as she turned her head toward her companion.  
Josie turned toward the blond and replied, "It was either Nik, who I'm friends with or Penelope's mother, who would try to kill both of us before we got the chance to open our mouths. Also, you agreed with my plan, you both did."  
The brunette turned back to Klaus, "We are here about a deal."

The Mikaelsons all looked at one another, most still confused as to what was going on they didn't know Kalus was even capable of having friends.

"I figured there had to be a reason you that you would risk coming here, mate." The hybrid responded to his friend.   
"Yes, well I'm not just here because it would appear that New York has run dry of alcohol." The woman said as she handed a folder, that was in her bag, over to Nik.   
As he read through the folder, a smile grew on the man's face.  
"What does it say, Nik?" Rebekah asked her brother.  
"They want us to kill their dear old dad." Klaus giddily replied to his little sister.   
"And who exactly are they and who is their dad," Hope asked her father, curiosity overtaking her.  
"They are Josette and Elizebeth Parker, also known as the mistress of death. And they want us to kill Alaric Saltzman."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be going more into things and Hosie will have moments in it. It's either next chapter or Chapter 4 that will be the reason for the mature rating. I will put in a warning if you wish to skip it. 
> 
> A Tale To Be Told update: I have the next chapter in my head and have for a while, I started writing it a while ago but I've only got the beginning and end in my head. I actually know how I want to end it all together but the build-up to it is what I'm stuck on.


	3. The Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie causes pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put a note for violence- it is not too graphic but thought that some people would like a heads up.

Under The Abattoir Hope watch as Josie got ready for Klaus' request, Josie stood next to the work-bench, examining her multiple Gerber Mark II knives.  
"What is he?" The brunette asked her observer.   
"Wolf," Hope replied, her eyes not leaving Josie.   
While the siphoner did not show any sign of emotion, she liked the attention she was getting from Hope. However, she knew there were lines too dangerous to cross, and Hope Mikaelson was the deadliest line. As attractive as the youngest Mikaelson is, she was not going to make the first move.   
"I assume that you tried a truth spell?" Josie asked as applied the wolfsbane to her knives.   
Hope's eyes tracked every movement of the other woman, biting her lip as her thoughts became undecent at how she desired the use of Josie's hands, shaking her head to rid herself of those thoughts, she released her lip, "It would appear that he has befriended a witch."   
Hope jumped up from where she was sat and brought a file about the wolf to Josie, "This everything we know and what we want to know."   
Josie took the file from the auburn-haired woman, her fingers lightly brushing against Hope's. "Take me to him." 

***** WARNING- VIOLENCE *****

A young man was bound to a chair, his arms tied behind the backrest of the cold metal, from the smell of burning Josie could tell wolfsbane laced the rope.  
Hope was sat off to the corner, excited to see where this was going to go.   
Josie stood in front of the bound wolf reading through the file. She put it down on the table next to Hope once she got everything that she needed and walked back to the man watching her with a determined gaze.   
"We can do this four different ways. One is the easiest, you feel no pain, and we get what we want. Two to four will hurt, two less so than three and four but you'll still feel pain because I want you to." Josie said calmly, but somehow the wolf could feel the danger emanating from the woman.  
The man looked into her eyes and knew the mistake he was about to make, the wolf knew that he was going to feel immense pain, but he couldn't give up his boss. No, he was too loyal for that.   
"Fuck off, you bitch," he growled, but Josie could hear the nervousness, it brought a smirk to her face.   
Josie grabbed the man, roughly, by his hair, and started to siphon from him, making sure to do it quickly, making the draining hurt. It felt as though barbed wire was being, coarsely dragged under his skin, though his veins.   
"Tell me everything," Josie demanded when she stopped siphoning.  
"N-No," the wolf groaned out his reply.   
Josie brought out her knife from its holster and straddled the bound man. She brought the knife to his bare chest. Josie looked him in the eyes when the siphoner did, he saw hers get taken over by pure darkness, only a glimpse, but enough to terrify him. The man was too afraid to look away from the woman's eyes that he missed wickedness of a spell enwrap around the knife, only to feel it when she carved a line down his chest with the blade. The cut wasn't deep, but the pain was indescribable, there was no comparison to anything he had ever felt before, it was blinding and, he would do anything for the pain to go and never return.   
Josie brought her lips to his ear, "Tell me." She whispered, her breath hitting his ear hotly. He couldn't form words, so he franticly nodded is head. With that, Josie stood up from him and, when she stood, the pain dissipated from him.

************

Klaus walked through the archway, "If that's what you can do alone, I would hate to see what you are like with blondie." He said to his friend. 

"So, do you know anything about this group called the Triad and their big boss Malivore?" Josie asked Nik. 

"I know who Landon Kirby is. I have to say he doesn't exactly look like someone who could be the right-hand man to anyone besides the manger at KFC." Lizzie said from behind Klaus, causing everyone to look at her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where chapter four will go but I have two roads for this story. The main one being Alaric the second being Malivor. Mainly because I want to cause Landon some pain. I am sorry to the people who like Landon but I will be taking my anger out on him in this story.


	4. Why is he still alive?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Jo meet Landon. 
> 
> Sorry about this chapter. I might rewrite it later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is not my best chapter, actually, it is probably the worst. But this was me avoiding my school work and I haven't had time to get it checked or even read the chapter myself. I hope its okay but fair warning, there's a chance this chapter sucks and I will most likely rewrite it.

According to Lizzie one of her ex’s had a ‘brother with a stupid name that suited the gnome he looked like’. Lizzie set up a meeting with said ex and his brother, but refused to go because “I’d rather stay away from the temptation to murder.” Which is kind of ironic if you ask Josie. So the meeting fell to Hope and Josie, not that either minded.

Hope and Josie were sat in the car, waiting to arrive at Beach on Bourbon, the club they agreed to meet at. 

Hope’s curiosity was boiling, she had no idea how her father was friends with the picture of innocence, Hope has seen Josie work, knows what she does but she still doesn’t understand how she smells of the innocence she looks like. More so she doesn’t understand how her father had a friend that showed no signs of wanting to kill him. That actually has to be the biggest question she has.

“Just ask, Hopey,” Josie said when she felt an inquisitive gaze on her. 

“Hopey?” Hope blurted out with a soft annoyance, the softness in her voice annoying her more than the nickname. 

All Hope got in reply to that, was an eyebrow raise and a smirk directed at her. 

“Right, how do know my dad? And more importantly, how are you friends with him?” Hope asked the brunette. 

The siphon laughed before she replied, “We drank New York dry. In more ways than one. That and he is a great wingman. I guess I was just a lot of fun and he decided that he wanted to keep me around.” Hope watched her carefully, while Josie showed no sign of lying, Hope also knew that was not the full truth but before she could further question Josie, the car came to stop. 

When Hope and Josie walked through the door, Hope if they knew what Kirby or his brother looked like. 

“Lizzie said she’ll send the photo but also said to look for ‘A mouldy chicken nugget with a mop on its head.’ whatever that looks like.”

“Don’t look at the photo. I want to see if I can guess.” Hope said to the taller witch as she looked around the club. _It’s a crowded club there’s no way that-_ Josies thought didn’t get time to finish before Hope pointed to the bar. “Him. There- trying to talk to….is that Gia?.” Josie looked down at her phone when she felt the vibration that signalled that she received a text. She clicked the photo that Lizzie sent, Ignoring the ‘Its gross. Good luck, sis’ text under the picture, and let out a few chuckles when it turned out that Hope was indeed correct in her judgment. 

“Yeah,” Jo said once her laughter calmed down.

“Gia, I hope that they aren’t giving you any trouble,” Hope said once she and Josie reached the bar. “No, I was just leaving, Maya and Ethan just left and I was about to join them but heard these two talking about a meeting, which I assumed would be with you. I’m guessing that my assumption turned out correct.” Gia said before she paid her tab and left to join the trouble twins outside. 

Hope and Josie turned to the brothers. “You must be Landon and Rafael, I’m Josie and this is Hope.” Josie introduced, Hope could see the hobbit’s eyes wondering over Josie and her wolfy protectiveness flared up, the taller boy must felt that she was about to murder Kirby because he hit his brother over the head. 

Before Landon could let out an annoyed huff Hope spoke up, “You, Landon Kirby came to our attention because you are an unregistered supernatural in my uncle Elijah’s controlled part of New Orleans. You have to sign your name on a contract to say that you will cause no trouble.”

Landon looked as though he wanted to object but then noticed where exactly he was and who was talking to, he knew he couldn’t die but also knew that not signing the contract possibly meant getting kicked out of New Orleans and that couldn’t happen. So he turned to Raf “I’ll be back soon. Go have fun.” and then followed the women out of the club and into their car. 

Unfortunately for him, there is no contract.

  
  
  


********

  
  


Lizzie and Kol walked into the warehouse that Hope said they were at when they saw Hope and Josie talking as though they were the only people in the world, not even caring about the unconscious boy-man tied to the chair, in the middle of the dimly lit building.

“Yo, Courage and Wednesday! Stop flirting…. There is an unconscious human vomit right there, how can that put you in a flirty mood.” Lizzie yelled at interrupting Hope and Josie’s conversation.

Josie looked at her sister, unfazed by her twin’s words. “We talked to him on the way here, he’s not the brightest, I have to say but his stupidity let him talk- turns out your bird insults may be more accurate than you thought. He claimed to be a phoenix, and when he realised what was going to happen, he claimed he would always rise from the dead.”

“What? He ordered a flaming chicken and turned into it? Does he flap his arms to fly or is he as flightless as a chicken? ‘Bird boy stikes again, he pecked us to death with his large beak-like nose’? Have you even tried to cook him yet? Chicken dinner for our hosts? Does killing him and eating him class as eating a human or eating a bird? Could you eat him and be fine? Or would he just come back whilst he inside your stomach?” Lizzie asked, confusing everyone present. There was a beat of silence until it was broken by Kol almost collapsing in laughter. 

“I am never eating anything meat when near you,” Hope says before turning back to Landon, getting ready to wake him up. 

When Landon woke up Hope snapped his neck. “Hope! You were supposed to question him.” Kol reprimands his niece. 

“We have to determine if he is what he says he is. This was the quickest way.” Hope replies. 

Landon’s body bursts into flames bring back the bird body as the fire lost its heat.

“I think he was telling the truth,” Kol said to no one in particular. 

“Jo?” Lizzie called to her sister, Josie looked to Lizzie to see what she had to say.

“Is it just me or does he remind you of Matt Donovan?”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Landon getting tortured will have to be the next chapter instead.  
> On the whole Matt Donavan, do I need to explain or are you okay with making your own assumptions? The only reason I didn't get Lizzie to go into it was because I couldn't get the wording right, so I just left it but if you think I should put it in there I'll find a way to sort out the wording.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this story. I got the inspiration for writing this while half asleep watching Riverdale.


End file.
